User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Top 10 Playstation All Stars ROUND 2 (Unconfirmed) Characters I want to see...
Foward (Cues Chaos Head Soundtrack CD2: 02 - Silence) I was told by an old friend of mine that PSAS Round 2 is currently in development. Apparently, he state's it will be announced in E3 2016, if, later. He stated the likes of Ryu Hayabusa, Strider Hiryu, and some others will be part of the cast. Crash Bandicoot even, will be part of this this time, though it's only due to Crash being in his last game, ever. Not to mention a possible HD Collection alongside it. While I can't say Dart Feld is confirmed, I can say I dunno where he got his stuff from. Supposedly, he got his shit from MLG as a high ranking member of the site, but I dunno if this is true. I DO, however know I am not giving up on the dream... No matter what... Unless SONY states otherwise... Interlude (Cues The King of Fighters XIII - Diabolosis (OST Version)) OKAY... I'll admit, I love Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale; but even that game had some flaws. I would count the Instant death by Super problem, but most lv. 3 moves kill at least 4 foes, besides it uses a point system, and infinite avoidance system, so we're fine there. What we aren't fine on is Superbot entertainment being forced out of Sony Computer Entertainment for low sales, and horrible ratings. What's sadder is that All-Stars had WAY more hype than SSBM! But, given it's a Top 10 list, there has to be rules. For example: Only characters that existed on a Sony format at one point or another can apply. I'd like to see something new and interesting, so besides Zeus, don't expect Delson Rowe from inFAMOUS SECOND SON to make the cut. Finally: No character too personal can make the cut. This means NO Captain Blasto (Blasto sucked anyways.), No one from a Fumito Ueda Game (Sorry Wander Fans), and because Jenova Chen doesn't want to ruin the Image of thatgamecompany, The Traveller is out. But, trust me, I have ALOT TO SAY. With all that set in stone, Hey, I'm the Blue Moon Harbinger, for BMHKain's Top 10 Playstation All-Stars ROUND 2 (Maybe...) Characters I want to see... (Note: YES I KNOW THE GAME IS NOT CONFIRMED YET! I'M NOT THAT STUPID! Also, this is a WIP list, keep in touch if possible.) 10 (Cues Tokyo Jungle Soundtrack - Launch Trailer Theme) Ah... the Pomeranian. Considered to be the default animal of most beginners of the underrated TOKYO JUNGLE, made by JAPAN Studio of SCEI. But does that put him on the top ten list? Survey says... No... If we want a memborable roster like the SMASH series does, even for the modern age, we need a character that pays tribute to another concept, and a Pomeranian because of this point, just won't do. While alternate costumes are in excellent potential for this character, it's low on the list for the concept of how it works as a Predator type animal. It just won't translate well in a fighter. it won't do enough for its initial purpose. The reason ERC-X made the cut at all is that, like its other robot counterparts, it pays tribute to the AIBO robot dogs, which although primitive for its time, it was a start of a revolution. And if it weren't for Sony Computer Entertainment, AIBO would be forced to obscurity for good. Sure, The Pomeranian would be used for the Minion, but X deserved better despite the high cost even now. Congradulations, SONY! You revived a concept that died either way thanks to an underrated game! BMHKain: Speaking of Underrated... 9 (Cues Malicious OST - The Edge of the End (09/11)) MALICIOUS is one those many, MANY games that is considered a legend in one place, but is worse than Vampires Suck EVERYWHERE ELSE. And I feel sorry for the game because it is actually not that bad. Everywhere it goes in the west, it gets a bad rep. It was intended to be a Boss Game. Being allowed to fight the level's Boss at anytime is a GREAT concept that worked in Japan! We as westerners, believer it would never apply to anything. I say? We're just jaded. The story is creative: You play the role of the Spirit Vessel, and defeat many, many foes in SONY's response to the Nintendo Hard genre of gaming concept. So who makes the cut then? You'd probably think Valeria for his badass bishounen style. But many people want to see more FEMALE All-Stars, and as a matter of fact; I AGREE! Erica makes the cut for said reason. She's hot, the blue hair fits her more, and she is a very formidable opponent! She could even fight Kat to the bitter end and win! Her whole arsenal by the end of MALICIOUS would be used, meaning her Spear, Sword, Blaster, Fists, everything she is capable of, it would translate perfectly in ROUND 2! The only reason it didn't get any higher is due to us being complete jerks towards this game. I understand that you expected more from this game, but it's fun enough! Isn't it enough that we hate it for no apparent reason? I thought so... 8 (Cues Stealing Sheep - Shut Eye Lyrics) While the teaser hinted MORE, it doesn't change the fact as to how FANTASTIC Tearaway is. If it weren't for the Vita's Horrid sales against the 3DS xl, we would've gotten more from it. Oh, wait, we ARE, in the form of the PS4 Revamp. After Mm ditched Sackfolk of all kinds for more ambitious ideas, Tearaway was just the tip of the iceberg. There are so many projects that the company were working on before the release of the PS4, it's scary. With Tearaway being one of them, it is considered to be Mm's newest magnum opus. So we have to make a choice: iota, or atoi? While he was seen as the "First protagonist" shown, as the lack of those with a XX Chromosome applies, iota actually isn't the main hero... While iota is considered as one of the protagonists, atoi is the big boss. Her abilities would include her using the rejected abilities that didn't make it to Tearaway, as well as the ones that did. A squirrel could even be her Minion, and as they have the same voice, iota could even be a costume! Why it didn't get any higher is how poor the sales of Tearaway were outside of Pre-Orders. But trust me, she is a better choice than iota as she would be the alpha male of Mm, a new rival to Sackthing (Big Daddy wasn't all that good...), hell, the creators would learn how to make a better rivalry thanks to atoi. But the next lady on the list is someone that has nothing to do with Playstation. Or does she? 7 (Cues IN Reimu's Theme: Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle) Score points for the announcement on the JP PS4/Vita, sure they are JUST fan games, but "JUST" doesn't count the fact that Touhou Project is allowed on this list as ZUN (Jun'ya Ota) was involved with such games. He loved them so much, it is criminal. Which only means one thing... Sure, the Japanese would have to get her first, but it's a small price to pay, as Reimu Hakurei IS the face of Touhou Project. No (9) bullcrap. No IOSYS videos. Just Reimu-Chan investigating a double agent as her rival, having Marisa Kirisame as her Minion, all while killing Kratos with her scrollery, Yin-Yang Orb, and even her staff! If the West gets the fangames too, it is a done deal for All-Star fans that also count as fans of Japan's BIGGEST Fandom. More than DOUBLING that of THE iDOLM@STER saga, AND ALMOST QUADRUPLING THAT OF ATTACK ON TITAN. It's that incredible. Suck it, TYPE-MOON... 6 (Cues Wild Arms Opening) Imagine this. Almost every week since the 1994-5 release on the PS1, there is at least one RPG. Also, Imagine an RPG that didn't require elements of Fantasy, OR Sci-Fi. Such a barrier was broken thanks to WILD ARMS. a game centering on the Wild West. And the game's protagonist is no smiling "Person" if he has to go through all kinds of human trouble just to hide because he is rejected by everyone but his friends that travel with him all over... Rudy's adventure begins after being banished from a small town for "Saving a child's life from a metal demon." What is eventually revealed is that the weapon used to kill said demon: the ARM, an ancient firearm like weapon owned by the Metal Demons, and Rudy eventually learns that he was never human the whole time. The reason he has to hide from the entire planet (As much as there is nothing left on it.) is that he is a Holmcross life form. Sci-fi? Depends. Wild ARMS was based on many elements of all kinds of JRPGS, making it its own kind of JRPG. Rudy is not only not human, his ARM is balanced to the point of Rudy unable to gather the guts needed to use it. Hell, he'll even use it at random to kill a metal demon! That is devotion, guys. That, is devotion. 5 (Cues Resistance 3 theme song) Sure INSOMNIAC Gameshas little to NO mention on their update on Playstation (Since they moved to Microsoft via EA.), but Resistance still needs a shoutout on the PS4. Sure, Burning Skies was atrocious, giving SONY no right to make another game, but in cast you forgot, Burning Skies answered all our questions about the entire series. Play it, or you'll be force to be spoiled rotten on the Resistance Wiki. While a shout out will never be possible as of the Red Light (LITERALLY) Burning skies gave to critics, One Character of a franchise that was probably killed by Chimera themselves still deserves a shout out... Not to be confused with All-Star Veteran Nathan Drake, or Hale's Real-World variant, Before Joseph Capelli, one of his sub ordinates, shot him after succumbing to the Chimeran Virus, killing him on the spot. Frankly, people would want see an AAL Chimera in ROUND 2. We, yshould be lucky this list includes the best of both worlds. Half Chimera, Half Human Badass. Oh, by the way, Joseph would've made a great Minion anyway. Now give up your Chimera Hybrid shod, Nathan Hale is good enough! 4 (NOTE: NO HATE IS INTENDED ON ANYTHING ZELDA BASED.) (Cues Alundra OST Kline's Dream Extended) As The Desk of DEATH BATTLE stated, Mario isn't original. It was inspired by Jackie Chan. So Shigeru Miyamoto's only true magnum opus was the Legend of Zelda. a free-roaming (Kinda), dungeon crawler that put the genre on the map. Even on the N64, Link's transition to Fully Rendered 3D only made it the greatest game of all time by nearly everyone. But what if the greatest game had competition? The closest would be in the form of... While it's more like A Link to the Past, Alundra was DEFINITELY ahead of Link in many ways for his time. Despite looking like a Link Plagiarist at first, he had more in depth background than anything Link could ever get. How? Let me explain, Link's story is usually coming of age, and there are too many who respect him as a "hero". Alundra on the other hand is almost indefinitely like us, he has feelings like us (Link does show emotion at times, but it seems to be rare.), he wishes to gain redemption, (There was only one moment in the franchise I can remember where Link had to get Zelda back from a non-antagonist. He eventually does.), Alundra doesn't need to use a godlike sword to beat the final boss (Link almost always requires the Master Sword; which is blessed by gods.), there're so many things I could compare Alundra had to do, that Link couldn't probably do better in a way, hat's not to ay Link has his advantages either, but this is SONY, not Nintendo, so that's for another time. All apologies to all Zelda fans everywhere... 'BRONZE 3' (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Drive Away (Extended) (HD)) With Neptunia V II released in Japan, and the West CLAMORING for a release in their areas, we should get to the topic of who deserves to be a Playstation All-Star. There were two obvious nominees: * Neptune: Personifacation of SEGA, and main protagonist. (Though I think she would like the title of Main Protago more. :P) *Noire: PErsonification of Playstation, and most popular by Japanese polls. My choice is easy... Sorry fans of Neptunia in general, but this is PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS, NOT Sonic and SEGA All Stars. Neptune can join there, while a possible Planeptune stage could exist eventually... Noire makes the cut, because She is a SONY based character. But in all seriousness, Noire's fighting style is balanced, is a great leader in combat, has a more badass Next Form than the remaining CPUs, tries her best to be a CPU, and yes, has to deal with Neptune with false emotion. (In actuality, Noire LOVES Neptune, thus I'm torn to choose between Uni, CPU Candidate, and Neptune herself! The choice is yours. 'SILVER 2' (Cues Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (Music) - Running Out) At the Hightlight of Playstation history as a whole, Syphon Filter was considered to be one of the Greatest Franchises ever. But it was on the PSP where the fame stopped, forever. But one character deserves a shout out more than anyone else on this list, a possible PS4 Syphon Filter game, much? Either way, the Runner up goes to... We had many gunners on Playstation ALL-STARS, but none like this guy. He is so decorated in military combat, he puts Solid Snake to shame. While he is at a high spot o this list, his weakness for women in a unique way, and his arrogance in one of the games cut it off from the Promised Land itself. SONY, do us a favor, please bring Logan back... One more mission wouldn't hurt anyone, right? RECAP BEFORE GOLD Alrighty then, let's do a recap, before we get to Numero UNO! 10: ERC-X of Tokyo Jungle 9: (Sorry Valeria Fans...) Erica of MALICIOUS, & MALICOUS Rebirth 8: atoi of TEARAWAY, & TEARAWAY unfolded (WIP) 7: Reimu Hakurei of Touhou Project (On PS4/PSVITA (JP)) 6: Rudy Roughnight of the original WILD ARMS 5: Nathan Hale (May he rest in peace in Chimera Hell...) 4: Alundra, because there CAN be a good Zelda Clone... 3: Noire, CPU of a world of Playstation. (Sorry Neptune fans.) AND 2: Gabe Logan: Hear me out SONY, If we don't get another follow up that kicks just as much ass as the old PS1 games... Verruca Salt: I'M GONNA SCREAM! BMHKain: Oh... So, that's how the gaming industry coined "Salt" as a gaming term... '''CUE NUMBER ONE!' '' But First, 3 HONORABLE MENTIONS! Honorable Mentions 'GOLD 1' Now, I had my fair share of fun with the previous spots, but, as a JRPG, there will never be a time for fun with this one. Xenogears (Not to be confused with Xenosaga, or even Xenoblade.) is one of SQUAREENIX's most underrated titles. So right away, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal even, are all off this list. Chrono Cross as a whole doesn't make it as Akira Toriyama's art is a heretic. Bushido Blade was forced into obscurity. Which is why I chose Xenogears. Supposedly a remake is in the works in some secret lab in Japan or something. Ultimately, I chose... (ues Xenogears Soundtrack - One who Bares Fangs at God) Nobody thought of nominating him because of how underrated Xenogears is. The story is odd, SQUAREENIX Standards. But here is what I know about him. There are actually multiple versions of Wong over the course of history and the world. Xenogears is known for many kinds of philosophies; controversial philosophies. Sigmund Freud, Fredrick Nietzsche, those kinds of philosophical legends. He would be a melee fighter, balanced, use the moves from Xenogears prior to the end. Hell, he could Pilot the Xenogears Mech as a Lv. 3, or maybe unleash the monster itself! We may never know why people want Cloud more, but in terms of consistency, FeiFong Wong has more potential than anyone else that is Square based... Thus because of such unmentioned potential, Fei Fong Wong, The Contact make the top spot at number one... Now why is it that nobody thought of him before? Epilogue Got an idea for a character that not many would think of, and is related to Playstation? let me know in the comments section, and let us hope we get an even better sequel! Category:Blog posts